Pirate101: The tales of Flint East
by FinleyFtw
Summary: Flint is a young swashbuckler and at a young age he embarks on a jounrey facing new dangers and meeting new friends. Read on!
1. A pirates life

BOOM! Went the cannon, smashing into the heart of Hatar and Sophia East right in front of their child's eyes. The cruel leader of the armada snarled and ordered to retreat not noticing the 3 year old tucked in a blanket under the barrels. Deacon and his heavily armed battle angles stormed out of the room and flew off back to Valencia. A few hours later a ship of red claw crabs docked at the ship ruins to find Flint. By some miracle these crabs were working with BoochBeard and decided to take him in to train.

10 Years Later

Flint now being 13, was an excellent swashbuckler. Dodging and slashing, sneaking through the shadows in a brilliant speed. He wasn't as strong and beefy as the crabs and bulls, but he made up for it with his speed and intelligence. One night after his training and daily plunder they rested down with their spoils of war and a fresh jug of yum. Although the crabs had other plans. They all looked nervous so Flint asked them what was wrong. The leader said 'all the years we have kept you Flint, you have become a remarkable pirate, although, you don't like our rules. Whenever we try to steal something like a normal pirate you plead us not to and find an alternate route.' 'What are you saying?' The boy asked. 'We think it's time for you to leave the crew, you're capable of protecting yourself and even starting your own crew!' 'I see how it is' he huffed and stormed out of the cabin on to the deck to watch the moonlight. Suddenly a net shot out of nowhere, snaring him on the ground in a heap. A shadowy figure emerged from the wheel, carrying a gun. It was Deacon! A bullet quickly shot his shoulder, putting Flint into a deep sleep.


	2. The horse and the robot

It had been 2 months since he had been captured by the armada and stuck him in his cell. He hated it. They had even put his beloved jewels daggers (the last heirloom of his family) in front of his cell wall to aggravate him. He also heard another animal maybe a horse or bull down the hall way shouting and cursing. He had been trying to think of an escape plan but had no success. He prayed every day someone would save him, surely someone would notice? Suddenly Alarms blared loudly. Battle angles sprinted past his cell up the stairs. Flint saw this as his chance, he stuck his hand through the bar and miraculously grabbed a key. It fitted in the lock, he waited until the coast was clear and the bolted. He ran up the stairs to see the armada in a full fledged fight with the legendary BoochBeard himself. Also the horse he had heard earlier was in a cage at the side. Flint snuck in the shadows over to the cage and freed the horse. An armada troop noticed and changed over but was quickly sliced in half by a strong sweep of the horses sword. 'Thank you, young pirate. My name is Subodai the horse. We need to get out of here.' 'I agree Flint replied, we can climb BoochBeards ship and get sailed to skull island'. 'Good plan, lets do it' he replied. And off they went slashing through armada and got on to the ship just to wait some more.


	3. A crews beginning

Flint had been chatting to the horse and was telling him his story. He told him about the crabs kicking him out and then being kidnapped by the armada. 'I want to start my own crew, sale the skies and help people in need' Flint said. 'Well to start a crew you need a companion, and since you saved me I guess i am in your debt. What do you say I be your first member?' 'Welcome to my crew!' Flint smiled as he began to relax. They felt the ship stop so they got up and walked out. They arrived on land and went where the busiest area of pirates was. Avery' court. The area was lively with merchants, the town crier and people rushing in and out of buildings. They walked around checking it out and then decided what they wanted to do. 'Lets go see Captain Avery, he'll help us get a ship and begin our journey.' Subodai said. 'Ok' Flint replied.

'And who may you be?' The old pirate asked in a wondrous tone. 'I am Flint East, and this is my first mate Subodai. We haven't quite yet got a crew so that's why we came to you.' 'And what do you expect me to do?' Avery joked. 'Well we saw a sign saying pirates for hire, ships at stake' out side your mansion and we though we are the right people for the job.' 'Ahh, you want a job for a ship? Ok, here's what you have to do. 2 weeks ago a shark pirate named Finn Dorsal was helping me fight the armada. I entrusted him to look after my jade amulet but then he went behind my back and took then ran off into the skull cave. I need you to find Finn and bring him to justice.' 'We have a deal' Flint replied. 'Ok, seek out chief gunner Rigby, he'll tell you what to do next'.


End file.
